1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a visible sensing transistor, display panel, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many kinds of flat panel displays are being developed and used. Among them, a liquid crystal display is widely used in many ways.
Liquid crystal displays may include a touch sensor or an image sensor. However, such liquid crystal displays may require dual sensors, e.g., a visible sensing transistor and an infrared sensing transistor, to implement the touch sensing and image sensing functions.
Since the features obtained from the infrared sensing transistor and the visible sensing transistor may be different from each other, materials used for the semiconductors in the infrared sensing transistor and the visible sensing transistor may differ. To separate processes for preparing the two semiconductors, an etch stopping layer may be employed.
However, as the thickness of an etch stopping layer increases, etching of a thin film that is formed on the etch stopping layer may not properly occur, which might cause defects in the etched patterns. If defects arise due to formation of the etch stopping layer, leakage current may be generated in the transistors and the etch stopping layer, thereby deteriorating electrical properties of the liquid crystal display.
Information disclosed in this section is for understanding of the background of the invention and may contain information that does not form the prior art.